Wolves Love Cookies
by extraordinary banana
Summary: So we all know the story of little red riding hood. But what if red became the big bad wolf? Semi-AU werewolf story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves love cookies**

"What the hell do you mean it escaped!" yelled Roman Torchwick, notorious criminal mastermind and current lackey to an even worse human being. "God, what the hell am I even paying you fuckheads for, that mutt represents our whole investment into genetic engineered weapons" Roman continued into his scroll incredibly pissed that such a useful weapon could so easily be lost. "I want that foul creature caught and there better well not be a damn scratch on it."

"Roman, Roman, Roman, so quick to anger, whilst the beast is certainly useful, it is uncontrollable" Cinder Fall, previously mentioned worse human being, spoke in a soft voice as she sauntered up to him. Softly brushing her hand across his face she continued. "Terminate it, its DNA is the useful part, plus we wouldn't want the wrong people to find it."

"Forget that order, new order is to terminate subject 21 and retrieve the remains" Roman ordered into his scroll visibly flustered by Cinder's flirtatious actions.

"Good job, now I really must be going, ta" Cinder said as she glided out of the warehouses office that Roman and the White Fang were working out of.

"They said the Devil was a beautiful woman, but I didn't believe them" Roman sighed turning to his assistant who at that moment broke into a huge bout of laughter. "You won't think it's so funny when I sack your ass Neo" Roman snapped which only made her laugh even harder.

"Oh but then you won't have anyone to save your ass when a bunch of teenage girls kick it" Neo retaliated between bouts of laughter.

"Fuck this I've got work to do, you go make sure that the animals bring back an identifiable corpse" Roman grumbled as he left the room.

**Later that day (Emerald forest) **

"WEISS!" The sound echoed through the air ending the still silence that generally permeated the forest. "Can I have some cookies now" Whined a small girl named Ruby Rose.

"No, you can have some once we complete our task" snapped Ruby's petite team mate named Weiss Schnee.

"Yaaaaang, make her give me one" Ruby pouted to her third team mate and half-sister Yang Xiao Long.

"I think she's got the right idea sis, you'll do anything for cookies" Yang answered smiling down at her younger sister.

"Yaaang, you're meant to be on my side" Ruby whined

As the group of three continued to move through the forest Ruby finally quieted down and simply sulked. Not long later a dark shadow dropped from the trees standing up to reveal that it was their final team mate Blake Belladonna.

"Blake, did ya find it" Yang said slinging her arm around her partner.

"Yes, the Ursa we have been tasked with killing is in a cave about 200 metres ahead" Blake told them all, ignoring her larger partners attempts to play with her ears under the bow that she wore.

"Yay, let's go already, I want my cookies" Ruby shouted.

The team of 4 soon arrived outside of the cave where the Ursa lay in wait. "So, how do we get him out?" Yang asked the rest of them.

"We could smoke it out" Blake suggested as they all turned to look at Yang

"Hey, wait a second, Weiss can use dust to shoot fire" Yang said waving her hands comically in panic.

"If you don't go we'll just have to snip off some hair then push you in" Ruby suggested.

"You do that and god help me I will kill you sis" Yang said turning to her sister her eyes having turned red with anger. Only to see Ruby giving her the full puppy dog eyes treatment. "Fine, but if I die I'm haunting your arse" Yang relented.

As she walked into the cave only a faint glow from her semblance could be seen yet even that was eventually swallowed by the all-consuming darkness that filled the cave.

"Blake, how far does that cave go" Weiss questioned a little worried when Yang didn't return after 5 minutes.

"I don't know, I only saw it enter the cave from a distance and there's no fresh tracks leading away from the cave mouth" Blake answered also growing worried.

"**FUCK, SHIT, FUCK!"** Echoed out of the cave as flashes of light began to appear and a raging inferno began rocketing from the depths. Yang, the centre of said inferno, came sprinting out of the cave firing behind her still yelling profanities the whole way.

"Yang, what happened?" Ruby yelled running over to where her sister had collapsed.

"Ursa, was already, dead, whatever killed, it, decided, I, looked tasty, and came, after me" Yang answered in between pants. Just then a howl, not unlike a Beowolf's however much deeper and powerful, ripped through the air, emanating from the cave. "It's coming, get ready" Yang yelled getting up and assuming a fighting stance.

Within a minute of everyone assuming a combat stance something emerged from the depths of the cave. Whilst it was far from being the largest enemy they had faced it was certainly the scariest due to neither of them having ever seen anything like it. The beast stood up on its hind legs towering over them at, at least 8 and a half foot tall. Its body shape was not unlike that of a Beowolf's however it lacked the pitch black colouration and bony appendages of the Grimm. It had a medium length coat of messy brown fur and wielded intimidating claws and teeth obviously made for killing and on its flank the numbers 2 and 1 had been branded. Dropping to all fours the beast let loose a terrifying roar as the muscles across its flank rippled.

"That's not a Grimm" Weiss said visibly shaken.

"Yang, any idea what the hell your new friend is" Blake asked her usually blank expression overcome by shock, fear and surprise.

"I don't know, I was a little busy trying to keep him from **Eating Me!**" Yang snapped back as her semblance crackled back to life.

Just as Yang's semblance kicked in the unknown creature chose to charge in and attack. Swiping down with an incredible amount of power it would have crushed Yang had she not rolled away just in time. Coming back up Yang went on the offensive hurling everything she had at the creature; however nothing seemed to phase it. Not many things can take a full frontal attack from Yang yet this creature was only pushed back slightly. Darting in to help her team mate Blake began to hit it from behind, using both Gambol Shroud and its sheath to slash at its back. Whilst this was happening the other two members of team RWBY circled around the fight waiting to provide support and analysing the situation.

Shortly after Blake began to attack something must have hurt it as it roared in rage and turned hitting Blake with a colossal swipe of its paw and knocking her back. "Blake" Yang shouted as she pressed the offensive against their enemy.

"I'm okay" Blake replied pushing herself back up no scratches on her thanks to her aura. Darting in to take Blake's place Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose in rapid wide arcs raining powerful blows upon the back of the beast which would have killed most other creature however didn't even scratch this one.

About 5 minutes later, with them all swapping which pair attacked as one would be knocked back by the creature; Weiss, who had been watching and analysing the fight as they went realised something very important. "It has aura!" Weiss yelled to the rest of her teammates.

"What!" yelled Ruby over the hail of gun fire the three others were currently subjecting the creature too.

"Our attacks are being absorbed and diverted by aura" Weiss yelled to the rest of the team who only grew more afraid of the beast at this news. "I can use my scroll to lock on to its aura signature, and then we can find out how much damage we're actually inflicting."

"Do it, we'll keep it distracted" Ruby ordered as she charged forward with the other two to reengage in a close range fight.

Pulling out her scroll Weiss began tapping away looking for all nearby auras. The first auras picked up were those of herself and her teammates, glancing at their auras Weiss realised that this fight needed to end quickly. The highest aura level on the team was Weiss but that was because she had fought the least instead using her semblance to provide as much support as possible. At just under half Blake had the second most this was due to her mostly attacking the beast's back and only taking 1 or 2 big hits. Yang had been the one taking most of the hits out of the team, however due to her level of aura being much higher than the others to begin with; her aura was only just touching red rather than being depleted as would have been the case with any of the other girls. Most worryingly though was Ruby whose aura levels were almost gone. "RUBY, pull back you dolt, your aura is almost depleted" Weiss yelled obviously worried for her partner and team leader.

Jumping back Ruby glanced down at her scroll and realised she was right. 'Weiss may have just saved my life' Ruby thought to herself as she darted over towards her teammate.

"Watch your aura levels dolt, you could have got killed" Weiss snapped at her partner though looking more relieved than angry.

"Have you found its aura yet" Ruby asked smiling when she realised Weiss wasn't angry but worried. 'About me, she's worried about me.'

Just as she asked Weiss got a result. "Here it, oh no" Weiss said her face darkening with worry.

"Weiss, what's the problem" Ruby said putting shots into the beast whenever Yang or Blake weren't in the way.

"It's aura is regenerating at ridiculous rates, that's why it heals all injuries before we can inflict any sustaining damage" Weiss told her black and red haired partner. "The only way we could kill it will be from one big hit enough to break the aura and kill it in one hit."

"Okay so, **WEISS LOOK OUT!**" was what Weiss heard Ruby yell before two things hit here in quick succession, the first smaller and at very high speeds felt like getting hit by a motorbike, the second much larger but at a lower speed felt like getting hit by a Ute **(Pickup truck for Americans**).

Weiss would latter learn that Ruby had attempted to tackle her out of the path of the beast, which after wounding Blake targeted her, only for them both to be collected by the charging beast. Eventually after all three bodies rolled across the ground for an unknown distance Weiss was knocked flying landing roughly on the ground. As the world slowly came into focus Weiss heard what would permeate her nightmares for the next few nights, before being replaced by her usual nightmares as well as a few new ones, Ruby screaming in horrific pain.

As the world finally came into focus Weiss could make out Blake kneeling next to Ruby who was passed out on the ground due to the massive bite on her shoulder. The beast had really done a number on her shoulder, locking on with its powerful jaws and shaking thus tearing the bite wounds much larger than the 'simple' punctures they would have been. Stumbling forward towards her injured team mate Weiss heard an enraged cry, as she looked up she saw a raging inferno clashing with the beast. Yang had lost it, when her sister got hurt all her rage just exploded and there was only one thing that could calm her down. "**WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"** Yang yelled as she beat at the monster in front of her mercilessly. Though its aura protected it the beast was unable to attack back due to the constant barrage of flaming fists that were hitting like rockets. Then suddenly one connected, Yang's fist planted square at the base of the beasts jawline and knocked it up into the air and flying backwards. 'It's still in the air' thought Weiss who by that time was helping Blake stabilize Ruby and wrap a bandage around her shoulder, though Ruby had enough aura to stop the bleeding from being fatal it would still take weeks to heal properly. When the beast finally hit the ground it was beyond furious, standing to its full height it bellowed before charging Yang head on. Yang still furious charged at it as well and when they met it was like two trains colliding head on; with Yang's fist swinging around in a hook and planting straight into the wolf's face whilst its massive clawed hand/paw came up and smashed into Yang's face. It was almost the perfect double knock out, notice the almost, whilst Yang was knocked flying into a tree falling unconscious as the last of her aura flared up and saved her life. However the beast did not stay down, whilst the punch knocked out a few fangs and put it on its ass it still got back up and bellowed a challenge.

It was at this moment that Weiss felt something, something she had not felt in a very, very long time, and something that had been pushed back whilst she worried about her fallen partner, what she felt was rage. This feeling could be felt running through her entire body, it felt like a slow burning flame coursing throughout her veins, it felt good. Weiss was always one to keep her emotions in check, never allowing them to grow to uncontrollable levels. She had liked but never loved; been angry but never enraged; sad yet never sorrowful; she had wanted to get back at those who hurt her but never devoted herself to vengeance and finally rarely she was happy but never had she been joyful. Yet now, she wanted vengeance, she felt rage, sorrow and she knew deep in her that when she killed this thing she would feel joy. Locking eyes with the soon to be corpse the heiress began walking forward. Stepping onto a glyph she began to run, charging straight towards the source of most of her current emotions, the rage, and the need for vengeance. The beast roared in anger however this is what Weiss wanted as she fired off four small glyphs pinning its feet to the ground and its arms outstretched. Bounding of glyphs Weiss built up speed and closed the gap before launching herself straight at the beast. It felt so satisfying as Myrtenaster pierced straight into the beasts heart, its aura being too depleted from its clash with Yang to stop it. No longer supported by Weiss's glyphs the beast slumped backwards to the ground. Looking down Weiss could almost see the life leave its eyes as the last breath left its body. With a flick of her wrist Weiss sent the blood on her sword flying off. The small amount of joy that she felt from killing the beast that had caused all her negative emotions to surface was swiftly dashed as she realized that her teammates were still injured. Stumbling over towards Ruby and Blake she felt the feeling of sorrow and guilt well up inside her once again. 'She saved me, I was caught unaware and Ruby saved my life, it's my fault she's injured' Weiss thought before pushing her emotions back behind the wall of ice inside of her.

"Blake go make sure Yang is okay, I'll get Ruby" Weiss said softly to her Faunus teammate. Standing up Blake began to walk over to her still unconscious partner her left arm hanging loosely at her side, most likely broken.

"She'll live, but she needs medical help and you're the only one able to carry her as we don't know how bad Yang is" Blake said softly as she passed the heiress.

"Careful waking Yang up, she may have a concussion" Weiss replied walking onwards to Ruby. Looking down on her injured partner Weiss felt her emotions attempting to break down the ice prison in which she kept them. After that taste of freedom Weiss felt unsure, letting her emotions out felt so good, however she was afraid of what would happen should she let anyone see the real her. "I'm so sorry Ruby, it's because of me that you got hurt" Weiss whispered to Ruby as she gently lifted her off the ground. Ruby moaned in pain as Weiss adjusted Ruby to an easier carrying position. "I'm sorry Ruby it's all my fault, I swear to you I will never let anything like this happen again, I swear I will never let anyone hurt you" Weiss softly said to her unconscious partner, her buried emotions broiling beneath the surface.

**A short while later (Edge of the Emerald Forest)**

JNPR were waiting just on the edge of the Emerald Forest for their friends and rival team RWBY to return from the task given to them in the forest. "Why are we just staaaaaaaaaanding arooooouuuuund" Nora whined obviously bored of sitting around waiting.

"We are waiting for team RWBY to return from the forest Nora" Ren said in his usual monotone voice.

"I know that, but why don't we do something while we wait, it's sooooooooooo boooooooorrrrrrring" Nora replied putting as much emphasis into the last words as possible.

About 20 metres away Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR laid back resting his head on a log. "Pyrrha why did I agree to your offer for help again" Jaune groaned still in pain from the training session they had had the night before.

"You wanted to get stronger" Pyrrha answered grinning at her much smaller partner.

"I'm fine with you beating me up while we train, but did you really have to throw me off the roof" Jaune answered not really mad just wanting to rile his teammate up.

"I, I, that was, an accident" Pyrrha answered embarrassed that she had fought Jaune to the edge of the roof then without thinking shield bashed him backwards and off the roof. It was only thanks to her semblance that she was able to catch him using his shield, sword and various other metal things he had on him, Cardin certainly got a fright when Jaune began floating outside his window.

"I was joking Pyrrha, no harm no foul, beside I could be in worse, Oh no" Jaune train of thought broke off as he stared into the forest behind Pyrrha.

"What is it Jaune, Oh my god" Pyrrha turned and her heart dropped as she looked into the forest.

"Nora, Ren, get over here!" Jaune yelled to his other two teammates as he leapt up and sprinted over to team RWBY, the source of his worry.

The first to emerge from the forest was Weiss who held an unconscious Ruby in her arms. "Weiss, what happened" Jaune asked unsure what to do.

"Jaune, go help Blake and Yang, them and Ruby need medical attention immediately" Weiss ordered as she continued walking towards the school. 'It's going to be okay Ruby, were almost there' Weiss thought as Ruby moaned in her unconscious state.

"Ren go get help, Nora you and Pyrrha help Blake and Yang" Jaune ordered to his teammates. "Weiss, you sure you don't need a hand, I'll carry Ruby if you need."

"NO!" Weiss snapped. "Thank you, Jaune, but I'm fine" Weiss finished, reining her emotions in check and walking onwards to Beacon.

**Author's notes**

**This felt soooooooooo good to write, I don't think I have ever had so much fun writing something. Anyway a bit of info, as you have probably guessed this is a Werewolf semi-AU I don't know how long this story will be, depends how long I drag out the major events and what happens in between. You may have noticed that some of the characters "Weiss" were OOC, there's a good reason for that and that is, I'm the author, this won't strictly follow canon. Everything up until the current episode (Ep7, volume 2) has happened but I'm working off my opinion and theories so if they don't match up with what later becomes canon, I don't really care. This story will most likely end up white rose but if I find that I can't write the relationship well enough then I may scrap the idea, this is my first attempt at writing a yuri pairing and I am a straight guy so forgive me and let me know if I mess up so I can fix it. I feel like I have read enough yuri stories to give it a good go but we will see. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and drop me a review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Burning slowly and painfully, claws, rage, wounded, these thoughts and more raged through Ruby's u ,nconscious mind. 'Ahhhwoooooooo' the howl permeated everywhere, she knew she was dreaming and yet it felt so real causing terror to course through her. She couldn't take it; she broke, curling up on the ground where she cried. "It's not real, it can't get me here, I'm safe, please don't hurt me, go away!" Ruby cried going from sad and scared too hysterical very quickly.

"Ruby" a voice called out from far away.

"**No**! You're not going to get me" Ruby cried in response.

"Ruby wake up" the voice said again more desperate this time.

"No, please, no more, stop the howling, **make it stop**!" Ruby screamed.

**(Real world)(Beacon infirmary) **

"Please wake up Ruby" Weiss cried placing a hand gently on her unconscious partners arm. It had been a few hours since they stumbled out of the forest into team JNPR and since then Weiss had hardly left Ruby's side. The only time she had left Ruby alone was just after Weiss first brought her to the infirmary and that was to tell Ozpin what had happened. Ozpin behaved as his typical self and providing his condolences and assuring Weiss that he would devote as many resources as he could to finding out were the creature had come from and to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

'Knock, Knock' came from the door.

"Come in" Weiss called quickly removing her hand whilst wondering who it could be as the nurses had said Ruby just needed rest and Yang wouldn't bother knocking.

"Ms Schnee" Professor Ozpin said as he entered the room. "The nurses tell me Ms Rose will make a full recovery, which is good news"

"She's having nightmares" Weiss said softly, her head dropping to look at the floor.

"I'm afraid that's something even the best medicine cannot cure" Ozpin softly said walking over to stand beside Ruby's bed. "I wonder, how is it you know that she is having nightmares."

"Her behaviour, she's shaking in her sleep, her face is contorting in distaste or pain and she's softly moaning" Weiss said softly.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be an expert on nightmares" Ozpin said as he moved around to stand beside Weiss.

"As you said before, there's no cure for nightmares" Weiss said leaning back in her chair and letting out a shaky breath.

"I said that medicine cannot cure nightmares, I did not say that a cure did not exist" Ozpin answered in his usual mysterious and thoughtful tone.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, anyway I'm sure there's a reason you came all the way here personally" Weiss asked all trace of emotions back behind her mask of cold-heartedness.

Before Ozpin could speak the door swung open and Yang strutted into the room holding three precariously balanced trays of food.

"She refused to let me carry mine" said Blake as she followed her partner into the room her arm in a sling from their fight in the forest.

"Well you're injured, so I'm being helpful" Yang huffed as she placed the three trays down on a small table. "Oh, hey professor" Yang said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed that she hadn't noticed that they had company.

"Greetings to you to, Ms Xiao Long, and to you as well Ms Belladonna, I trust you are both recovering from your injuries" Ozpin politely greeted the two other members of team RWBY

"Good day to you to professor, and with my aura back my arm should be fine in a few days" Blake politely replied to beacons headmaster.

"Anyway as I was about to tell Ms Schnee before you both arrived, it would seem that we may not get the answers we are after" Ozpin said before taking a sip from the mug of mystery he always seemed to have.

"What do you mean Sir?" Weiss asked unsure exactly what he meant by his comment.

"After you told me of what happened in the forest I sent team CFVY and team BLCK to investigate, they found nothing" Ozpin said obviously displeased with the information himself.

"What, how's that possible, I left that things corpse right where it died, and surely there's evidence of the fight" Weiss shouted, panicked about what that could possibly mean.

"Calm down Ms Schnee and let me finish, they found nothing to point to what attacked you out there, the area was torn up pretty badly, however no corpse or blood was found" Ozpin said firmly stopping Weiss's train of thought. "Any blood stains found had been tampered with to the point of being completely useless, and worst of all, Light, one of the members of team BLCK is a skilled tracker and after figuring out where the creature that attacked you had finally collapsed he noticed signs that it had been dragged, following the signs it lead to another nearby clearing with signs of a Bullhead landing" Ozpin really scowled as he said this.

"So someone arrived just after we left and, removed everything" Yang asked picking up an apple from her tray of food.

"Possibly, or even worse, this may have been set up" Ozpin stated ominously. "By the way you described the creature that attacked you I suspect that it was nothing natural."

"So if that thing was created by someone and that someone set it into the forest as a test run, then who sent it?" Blake asked rhetorically.

'_Crash!_' The door to the room suddenly flew open as Fox from team CFVY came running into the room. "Professor come quick, we found something" Fox yelled before heading back out the door.

"Well that was convenient" Yang deadpanned.

"We don't even know what they found" Weiss snapped at Yang.

"Oh come on princess, it's gonna be the piece of evidence that points to who did the nefarious deed, at least that's what happens in the movies" Yang replied grinning at the heiress.

"Yang, in case you haven't noticed, this is real life, not a movie!" Weiss yelled the last bit at the blonde.

"Girls, you can argue as much as you want later, for now shall we see what team CFVY has found, I was under the impression that they returned from the forest" Ozpin said interrupting any further banter between the girls as he walked out of the room swiftly followed by the others. Even Weiss followed stopping halfway out the door to glance back and check on Ruby 'I'll be back in a second Ruby' she thought to herself.

**(Ozpin's office)**

"Professor" Coco said standing up from where she and the rest of her team were lounging around outside Ozpin's office.

"What is it you need to show me" Ozpin said straight and to the point.

"Well, me and the guys felt bad that we didn't find much the first time around, so we went back into the forest and found something we missed" Coco said gesturing for Velvet to come over.

"What was it you discovered" Weiss asked as she and the other two arrived.

"L:ooks like our evidence thieves had a bit of trouble, they were attacked by a hoard of Beowolves, and one of them didn't make it, the corpse was completely torn apart when we found it, but, we found this" Coco continued motioning for Velvet to step to the front. Reaching the bag she was carrying she produced an item that brought many mixed emotions.

"Told you it would be evidence pointing to the culprit" Yang stated smugly.

"Yang, whilst I normally would enjoy arguing with you over this, I'm a little too busy plotting murder and being enraged, are you not?" Weiss said to her teammate, her voice reaching a never before seen level of monotone hiding all trace of the rage she was feeling.

"Oh I am beyond enraged, I just wanted to point out the happier thing before we all go start plotting murder" Yang said punching her palm to emphasise that she wanted to beat something.

"Girls, may I remind you that though this is certainly a stressful time we must all keep our heads" Ozpin said breaking the girls out of their thoughts of murder and vengeance.

"It's okay professor, I'm sure they were speaking metaphorically" Blake assured everyone knowing all too well that it was a complete lie. 'I saw how those two were in the forest when Ruby was injured, although I still don't know why Weiss is reacting so strongly to Ruby' Blake thought to herself.

"Well, all three of you can have the next few days off class to recuperate" Ozpin said as he entered his office leaving Team CFVY and RWBY, minus the obvious one, standing around outside.

"Thank you for going back out there" Weiss said stepping towards team CFVY.

"No problem, some of us don't like leaving a job half finished" Coco said turning and walking down the hall quickly followed by the rest of her team.

Turning around to face each other both Weiss and Yang went to speak up but were swiftly shot down by Blake. "We will discuss the White Fang after we have dinner" She said shutting the other two up before they could even say anything.

**(Dusk) Beacon Infirmary**

"Well, I certainly needed that" Yang stated, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sure, I swear your stomach sounded like an angry Ursa" Weiss replied having just finished eating herself.

"So, let it out, say what you need to" Blake said gesturing for the other two to speak.

"Well that mask certainly shows that the White Fang are at least involved, though remember, they're working for Torchwick now, so it's probably him behind this" Yang stated actually putting a lot of thought into it.

"The White Fang are certainly not capable of genetic engineering; however Roman managed to get his hands on brand new military tech from Atlas, who knows what he's capable of" Weiss elaborated pointing out the finer points to the possibility of the White Fang being involved.

"We were already looking into what Roman and the White Fang are up to so there is not much else we can do other than continue or investigation and hope we find a new lead. Blake said adding her 2 cents to the conversation.

"Then we find Roman, and kill him" a soft voice said from behind them.

Turning, they all saw Ruby sitting up in bed using one hand used to steady herself whilst the other injured one was in a sling to stop her moving it to much and tearing the wounds open again. "Ruby" Yang yelled, leaping forward and carefully wrapping her younger sister in a bear hug.

"This is embarrassing; I survive getting mauled by a monster only to be suffocated by my sister when I wake up" Ruby groaned from within her sisters bear hug.

"Oh don't be sook, or would you rather someone else doing it" Yang finished teasingly as she stepped back shooting a slight glance towards Weiss that only Ruby caught causing her to blush furiously.

"Well, Ruby, by what you just said I assume you remember what happened in the forest" Weiss said breaking the two sisters out of there banter.

"Yeah, uh, mostly, after it latched onto my arm things get a little fuzzy, what happened after I passed out anyway?" Ruby asked genuinely curious as to how the other three killed the monster.

"Hu, funny story that" Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

**Author's notes **

**From the start I wanted this chapter to end with Ruby waking up so I'm having to cut this one a little shorter then I would like. Also I just have to say you guys near had me in tears with the amount of support I received for the first chapter, seriously guys you're going to make me think I'm a good author. Sorry if this chapter has some grammar errors but I have not had the chance to full proof read and edit this, but if I don't post it now I probably won't have another chance till next week.**

**Author's notes 2 **

**Adding this later as I did not have enough time this morning to reply to all the reviews though I'm fairly sure I sent a PM to everyone with an account. Also I just watched the newest episode of RWBY and everyone's reactions to the dog have given me so much to work with. I also have to say I called it, as soon as they said they would follow a huntsman I called that it would be Bartholomew Oobleck . **

**Chapter 1 reviews **

**PiLamdaOd** – **Thanks for the criticism it I will be sure to use it, though my writing changes very gradually so you may have to bear with me for a while.**

**kusaki1910 – Thanks for the support.**

**XAnonymous – Thanks and I have a few ideas for the White Rose aspect.**

**LegendaryOrigin – Thank you I wasn't sure if I had the girls interact well and you will have to wait and see for more on Ruby's "condition".**

**AnonymousPenguin – I'm from Australia mate, what you are thinking of is where I described subject 21 talking Weiss as feeling like being struck by a Ute which is what Aussies call a utility vehicle and I'm fairly sure that Americans call them pickup trucks, basically a car or 4 wheel drive with a tray. Also yes Yuri is great, although I could not describe why I love Yuri pairings its just that they make up most of my favourite pairings. **

**Guest 1st – Thanks for the support.**

**JosephAllan32 – It certainly came out better then I originally thought it would. **

**Guest 2****nd**** – Thanks for the support though I don't know why everyone thinks it's such a creative idea, all I did was put Werewolves into RWBY. **

**Halo Legend – Thanks man, and thank you for reading through the first drafts of chapter 1, your support really helped inspire me to give this story a go. **

**Chapter 2 (So far, any more will be answered next chapter)**

**XAnonymous – I'm glad you picked up on Ruby sounding a little more violent as I will be touching on that later, Both Weiss and Ruby will deviate from there canon personalities for different reasons that I will reveal later, though if you really look you could probably guess, I threw enough hints out there that Weiss has a very different physiological state in this to in the actual show and that will play a large role in the later chapters.**

**JosephAllan32 – Once again thanks for the support. **

**Allen Ramsey II – Well I have to be careful not to give too much away but the Hurt/Comfort will more on the comfort side it will be team RWBY especially Ruby and Weiss helping each other to push through in the upcoming tough times. I assure you whilst I may decide that a particular scene calls for a more emo touch it will not be the bulk of the story as I enjoy writing these lighter moments too much. The Werewolf aspect will be less about the tragedy cause by the "curse" and more about overcoming and (I can't say any more a s it would be spoilers). **

**Once again thank you all so much for your support and I will have chapter 3 out as soon as possible.**


End file.
